Mix It Up
by pennanomino
Summary: From the activity fair to finals written from Becca's perspective. Except it's a Becca/Chloe fic, and I have no intention of mentioning Jesse. Also I added in a bunch of my own scenes, stuff that I wish had been in the movie. Basically, it's Becca deciding that there is at least one person she is willing to let in. T mostly for language, and maybe some sexual stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1: Inklings

Becca was deciding what she should mix with B.o.B. and New Boyz when she was practically assaulted by a crazy redhead. Most of the club reps had taken one look at Becca's thick mascara and decided to pass. But apparently this girl was gonna be a little harder to ditch. A couple of well placed insults later though and her blondie friend looked homicidal. Becca honestly didn't know what they'd expected; they were trying to convince her that singing without _any _instrumental back up would be fun. Becca had mixed enough songs to know that the instruments were the best part. The redhead looked kinda nice though, so she let her down easy with the easy excuse: "I don't even sing".

* * *

Boy did that one backfire on her. There she was minding her own business, trying to take a freaking shower for God's sake and little Ms. a cappella thinks it is perfectly fine to just barge right on in, totally naked. Becca had more walls up than North Korea, and she didn't appreciate anyone breaking through her boundaries, mental or physical. But she figured the best way to get rid of her was to sing the stupid song, so whatever. Besides, the girl knew David Guetta. When Becca heard how good they sounded together, she began to wonder if there wasn't a little more to this a cappella thing than she'd thought. Plus, she saw how bright the redhead's eyes got when they matched note for note and thought maybe she wouldn't mind seeing those baby blues light up again.

* * *

That didn't mean she was going all mushy mushy for it. She refused to show up on time to the stupid audition and when she did get there it took her a little bit to actually walk on to the stage. It was kinda worth it though, because that redhead looked really happy to see her. There was no way in hell she was singing Kelly Clarkson, she knew going in what she was gonna do. It was her way of testing whether or not redhead would be willing to accept someone a little different. She heard blondie snort when she picked up the plastic cup, but screw her. She knew the whole place was watching her when she started that trick her Gramps had taught her ages ago. She could still remember what he'd said: "Sometimes, Becs, simple is best. Sometimes it don't take anything more than a plastic cup." What was good enough for Gramps, was good enough for a bunch of snotty college kids. She sang low but confident. If there was one thing in her messed up life that Becca could be sure of, it was that she had a voice. When she dared to look up, there were those blue eyes, growing brighter with every note. Well, at least she'd made her happy. When Becca risked a glance at blondie, she thought she saw some grudging approval in those tight lips. She put the cup down for the last time, looked again at those happy bright eyes, and then walked out the door.

* * *

Over the next few days she learned the redhead was Chloe and the blonde was Aubrey. Their names fit them she decided. Chloe brought to mind summer and flowers and those happy bright things that people put on Hallmark cards and stuff. Aubrey sounded like an 18th century bitch of an aunt who was always telling you to sit up straight and use correct grammar. Sure enough when they got to their first a cappella party, Aubrey had all of one beer and stood awkwardly talking to the exuberant Fat Amy. Becca was pretty sure Fat Amy was drunk, but it was hard to tell with her. Predictably, Chloe was a lovey drunk, invading even more of Becca's personal space then usual. They were literally less than an inch apart, Chloe's legs pressed against hers, hands holding her wrists, noses touching, but Becca didn't pull away. Which was weird. Becca _always_ pulled away, in every physical, mental, emotional sense. But with Chloe she didn't mind. Chloe came close and Becca didn't take a step back.

* * *

Pretty soon Becca found out she'd been wrong about a cappella but totally right about Aubrey. That girl had a stick so far up her ass it was going to take a word class surgeon to get it out. She wouldn't listen to anyone about anything, insisting that they sing songs that had probably been around longer than Moses. Becca knew she had a rebel streak and everything, but seriously blondie had it coming. It didn't take Becca long to figure out that, appearances aside, they had a group of seriously talented chicks. But nobody sounded good singing "The Sign", "Eternal Flame", and "Turn the Beat Around". Especially not the 500th time. So when they fail epically at their first performance, Becca isn't surprised. What was surprising was Chloe's revelation about "nodes". Even though Becca had never heard of them before, she could tell it was pretty legit. It sounded painful as hell and for the life of her she could not figure out why Chloe insisted on singing. She was lying on her bed, being ignored by Kimmy Jim, trying to mix her song, and worrying about Chloe. Not of the tracks would mesh so she finally wrenched off her headphones and stormed out of the room. A walk across the quad and two flights of stairs brought her to Chloe and Aubrey's room. It was only after she knocked on the door did it occur to her that blondie might be the one to open it. She was debating making a break for it when the door swung in to reveal Chloe, looking unfairly gorgeous in tousled hair and sweats.

"Hi," said Chloe, almost like a question.

"Hi." Becca realized she had no idea what to say. "Uh, I was thinking about what you said about your nodes and I was wondering why the hell you're still singing. Doesn't it hurt?"

Chloe blinked. "Um, yeah. It does. A little. But this is Bellas, and I have to sing. We have to win this year!"

"You're prioritizing our a cappella group over your musical future?" Becca was more confused now than ever.

"You're making it sound worse than it is."

"No, I'm not. As far as I can tell, the sooner you get surgery the better it is for your voice. Either that or you rest your voice and hope that they go away. You're doing neither."

"I can get surgery later, after nationals. There will be plenty of time to recover then."

"Assuming you still have a voice to recover! And also, not to be a total pessimist-"

"Because you're usually such an optimist" Chloe cut in

"Not to be a total pessimist, but isn't nationals kind of an unrealistic goal?" Becca continued.

Chloe deflated against the door, and Becca was suddenly sorry she'd said anything. "We're a really talented group-" Chloe began.

"The best singers in the world couldn't make our set list sound good. Aubrey needs to start changing things up."

"Tradition is really important to her," Chloe came to her friend's defense. "But yes, a little change might be nice."

"Aca-scuse me?" A new voice, broke in from behind Becca. "You don't think I'm doing a good job running the Bellas, Chloe?"

Becca could practically see the thought of _Oh, Shit! _in those blue eyes.

"I didn't say that." Chloe protested.

"You might as well have," said Aubrey, her voice rising in anger. "I suppose you put her up to this?" She turned suddenly on Becca.

"Yea it's probably my fault," Becca said nonchalantly. "But it's a good thing she's hearing an opinion from someone whose name doesn't start with 'Au' and end with 'brey'."

"If you think I'm going to let some emo skank-" Aubrey started in.

"Whoa! Bree, stop it!" Chloe said in alarm, staring at her friend like she'd never seen her before. Aubrey did look a little crazy, crazier than usual that is, Becca thought. Wisps of golden hair were fraying out from her usually perfect curls. Her lipstick was smudged around her mouth and her eyes were wide in outrage.

"So you're taking her side now? Is that how it is? Fine! See if I care!" Flinging her hands in the air, she marched through the door and slammed it closed behind her.

Chloe sighed a little and turned to look at Becca. "I'm sorry about that."

"You're sorry? Why? You didn't call me an emo skank."

"Yea but-"

"No seriously, that was totally not your fault. Actually I don't get why you aren't kind of pissed right now."

"Not worth it," Chloe said. "The problem is I have to go ask Alex if I can crash in his room."

"Wha-" It took Becca a second to process that. "You mean she's not gonna let you back in?"

"Not tonight." Chloe looked resigned. "She's got to make her point."

"She locks you out to make a point!? What the hell!"

"It's fine. Really. Alex won't mind." Becca felt something flare up in her stomach at the mention of Alex, whoever he was. Guys in college were so sketchy; she couldn't let Chloe sleep there. For the record, that thought had nothing at all to do with jealousy or anything like that.

"No, I got you into this mess, I might as well help you out. You can sleep in my room."

Chloe's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yea, course. It's no big de-" But Chloe was already hugging her in delight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Becca awkwardly patted the enthusiastic redhead on the back.

"Sure, no problem. Hey relax, it's not like I saved your life or anything."

But Chloe was bouncing up and down, chattering about how she would never ever forget this. Becca just grinned and led her to the room. Luckily Kimmy Jim was gonna be out late so they had some time to figure out where to sleep.

Becca offered to sleep on the floor so Chloe could take the bed, but Chloe flat out refused to let Becca give up her bed.

"Well, there is no way you're sleeping on the floor so…" Becca said.

"All right," Chloe said firmly, "then we're both going to have to fit."

"What?" said Becca. That was not the conclusion she'd come to at all. She eyed the narrow mattress. "There is no way we both fit on that."

"Sure we can!" Chloe announced. "Lie down." Exasperated, but with no choice, Becca flopped down on the bed, shifting as close to the wall as possible. Chloe got down and lay in front of her, barely on the mattress. "See?" she said "We fit fine."

"Yea," Becca laughed "Except you're about to fall off."

"Hm." Chloe thought for a second. And then, to Becca's horror, she started to scoot backwards until she was literally pressed flat against the younger girl. Becca went rigid, trying not to think about where Chloe's butt was.

"Cozy." Chloe giggled.

"Uh-huh," said Becca, doing her best to keep the strain out of her voice.

"So," said Chloe conversationally, as if she wasn't being spooned by another girl, "if you don't like our set list, what do you think it should be?"

* * *

**TBC. Also I don't actually know anything about music, so don't hate me if the answer I write for Chloe's question doesn't make sense.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Even

"_So," said Chloe conversationally, as if she wasn't being spooned by another girl, "if you don't like our set list, what do you think it should be?"_

* * *

Becca took a second to think about it.

"Well, first things first, it needs to be stuff the audience can relate to. Songs that they've heard before. But it couldn't just be any top 40 hit. We can't just be good, we need to be different. We have the voices to pull it off, the altos and sopranos set each other off nicely. With the right mix we could kick some serious ass."

Chloe was quiet for a moment and Becca wondered if she'd said something wrong. Then, "You sound like you've put a lot of thought into it."

"Well, you know, in between hand motions and sashays I kinda thought about which songs would fit us best." Becca tried not to give away the fact that she had already planned out six different arrangements. Fortunately Chloe was half-asleep.

"I wish Aubrey would listen."

"Yea," Becca sighed. "Yea, me too. I know she's your friend and all, but she's kind of a b-"

"Don't." Chloe said. Becca didn't.

"It's not that she's mean, she's just under a lot of pressure. Her dad-"

Fathers were a bit of touchy issue for Becca. "I know. Her dad is crazy. But she's not the only one with a screwed up childhood and that's no excuse for locking best friends out of a room."

"Clearly you don't get along well with your father either." Becca went rigid at Chloe's casual comment, but the redhead didn't push it. "What, so you never locked your best friend out?"

Becca paused for a moment, decided she was too tired to bullshit and just told the truth.

"Never had a best friend."

Chloe was so shocked she actually rolled over to face the brunette, which was probably not the best decision because they were now so close their noses touched. But Chloe was too outraged to care. "What! How did you go all the way through high school without a best friend?!"

Becca grinned at her indignation. "I didn't talk a lot." Her nonchalant answer extinguished some of the fire in Chloe's eyes and the older girl seemed to realize how close their faces were. She rolled back over.

"Well," she said with predictable resolution, "I'm going to be your new best friend."

Becca decided she liked the idea.

* * *

Becca knew she probably shouldn't have punched the guy, but really, he was literally asking for it. And it was totally not her fault the trophy broke when all she was doing was saving that guy's poor ass from a terrible fate. For once in her life she had done basically nothing wrong, and yet her dad wouldn't even hear her out. Classic. She trudged up the stairs, hoping Kimmy Jim was already asleep, really not up for a death glare right then.

The death glare was ready and waiting when she opened the door, but so were the Bellas. All of them. Even Aubrey, who probably didn't consider WWIII a good enough reason to interrupt her beauty sleep. Best of all Chloe was there, blue eyes bright despite the late, (or was it early?) hour. Naturally Aubrey took the opportunity to call a Bella meeting, and Becca considered the feasibility of a solid punch for a second time that night. This time though, she decided against it. Chloe would get upset, Aubrey would probably throw up, and her knuckles were still sore from their last run in with someone's face. Becca also thought about just reaching over and hitting the play button. One click and the music would come blasting out and the Bellas could hear what a real mix sounded like. But she didn't do that either. Instead she sat and listened to the drone of Aubrey's voice, going over the same speech she had already made about 500 times before. Eventually the Bellas filed out, Becca turned back to her laptop and was about to set up a new mix when she heard someone knock. Considering basically everyone she knew had just left, Becca opened the door half-expecting the cops again. She had about one tenth of second to register red hair before Chloe swept past her into the room and flopped unceremoniously on her bed. Becca took a moment to process, then turned and followed her in. She stood above the grinning senior. Becca raised an eyebrow.

"No, please. Make yourself at home."

Chloe just giggled. "Hey, if I just stood outside your walls, I would never get in." Becca wondered if the redhead understood just how true that statement was.

"So did you come here just to invade my personal space, or do you have something in mind?"

"I saw your computer and you have totally been holding out on me. You are a DJ!"

"No I want to be a DJ." Becca corrected. "Right now, I'm just a kid who messes with music."

"Either way," Chloe shrugged. "I wanna hear."

"You came back to my room at 1 a.m. to hear my mix?" Becca should have been flattered, but at this point she was just wondering if Chloe might be a little insane.

"Yes." There was no room for question in those blue eyes. "So hand over those headphones."

Becca ignored the order and instead went over to the computer and started flicking through her folders of music. She was kind of having a minor panic attack over what to play. Nothing to dark, but not something pure pop either. Definitely nothing from before four years ago, when she was still figuring out what mixing was. _Not that one. Not that. Nope. No. Not sure what she was doing when she made _that _one. _Becca scrolled through list after list, oblivious to the look of growing amusement on Chloe's face. Finally the redhead intervened. "You don't have to be so self-conscious. Just pick one!"

Becca blushed a little. "Fine." She glanced through one more list, "This one." Modesty aside, this was a pretty good mix. Best of all, the opening song was…

"It's Titanium! Aww Becca. This is our song!" Becca ignored the way her stomach tightened at Chloe's words. _They had a __song._ And she could tell from her expression that Chloe liked the mix. When the headphones came back off, Chloe was exuberant.

"Oh my god! Becca that was really, really good." Becca looked down. It was totally irrational, but she was pretty sure there was no one she would rather have say that to her than Chloe. Not even David Guetta.

* * *

Becca was sitting on the bus, but her head was in her music. She was just debating the merits of mixing Adam Levine with Hot Chelle Rae when she heard Chloe's voice. Singing, of all things, "Party in the U.S.A." And of course Cynthia Rose picked it up, then Fat Amy and pretty soon the entire bus was belting Miley Cyrus. _Miley Cyrus. _Becca was just promising herself that she would not for the life of her join in when she turned around to find Chloe staring her down. She couldn't decide whether the vehemence in those blue eyes was scary or cute. Either way, when everyone had stopped and was staring at her, she really didn't have a choice. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it was actually kind of a catchy tune.

* * *

The problem was, while she was standing on stage, doing the stupid dance and singing the stupid song, all she could think about was how good they'd sounded on the bus. How great they were when they were spontaneous and unpredictable and _not_ singing 100 year old music. She was thinking about all that and watching the audience fall asleep and she just couldn't help herself. She picked Titanium as the song to break out with, hoping that Chloe would understand.

But clearly Chloe didn't, because when they were standing in the hallway, only Fat Amy stood up for her. Fat Amy. Not the girl who barged into her shower, and into her room and promised to be her best friend. No. Well, Becca was done. She had let someone in and look where it had gotten her. So she did what she had always done, and what had always worked for her. She ran.

* * *

**Don't worry. I'm not going to end it like this. At least one more chapter to go. **


	3. Chapter 3: Not Working Anymore

_She had let someone in and look where it had gotten her. So she did what she had always done, and what had always worked for her. She ran._

* * *

Becca was fine during the day. She worked at the radio station, where the idiot manager was finally noticing that she was actually a good DJ. She even went to class, and did reasonably well on all her tests. So what if the rest of her time felt a little empty, with only mixes to take up her time and no Bellas' practice? Mixing had been enough for her before and it would be again.

Nah, daytime was not the issue. It was the night that was wearing her down. The damn dream just wouldn't leave her alone. Every night like clockwork, her own personal torture. She'd be sitting in the quad mixing her music and everything would be totally normal. And then she'd look up from the computer screen and there she was. Chloe. Complete with sparkling blue eyes.

Becca would look at her for a moment, just long enough to start thinking that it was weird Chloe hadn't said anything yet. This was the girl who couldn't go ten seconds without singing or chattering or making some kind of noise. But not in Becca's dreams. In Becca's screwed up mind, Chloe was silent. And no matter what Becca said or did, she couldn't get her to say a word.

Becca would always wake up nauseous with the feeling of failure and regret. Like she'd done something wrong, fallen short of some expectation. Like she'd screwed up and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

* * *

Her phone buzzed as she walked out of Philosophy class. It was from Cynthia Rose. Becca looked at it for a moment, debating whether it was even worth opening. She had no interest in poking at still tender wounds. But she knew the stupid message would bother her all day, probably all year if she didn't take a look. The text was classic Cynthia:

_We're in._

Becca stared at it for a solid ten seconds before her brain finally clicked. _We're in the semifinals. _She was just beginning to wonder how the hell that had happened, when she remembered. _I'm not in anything. __They__ are in. _For a moment she hated Cynthia Rose. She didn't need shit like this right now. It hurt badly enough just seeing the stupid Barden Bella posters. Then the second text came in and almost of its own will her finger clicked it open.

_Just come. 3 tomorrow._

* * *

She wasn't going. Yes she was. No she wasn't. She should just check in. No she should stay far, far away.

It was like Becca's head had been invaded by Thurgood Marshall and Alexander Hamilton. Her mind examined and cross-examined every motive she could possibly have for going or staying away. It was completely ridiculous. But one image kept surfacing and there were only so many times she could force it back down. A silent Chloe.

It was 3:15 by the time she got there, and for a second she thought someone had spiked her lunch with LSD. Because in front of her Aubrey, Chloe, and Fat Amy looked like a cat fight scene out of Jersey Shore. And Lily was making snow angels in…._ throw-up?_ The rest of the team was climbing as fast and high as they could on the bleachers.

There was no _way _this was actually happening.

Becca blinked. Becca blinked again. One more time. Nothing changed. _Okay then. Plan B._

"HEY!"

Everyone froze and turned toward her. Becca decided to just ask an honest question.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

A few minutes later everyone was more or less assembled. Aubrey straightened her hair, Lily had been cleaned off, and Becca was looking at everyone but Chloe. The story came out in bits and pieces, mostly from Cynthia Rose, though occasionally Fat Amy felt the need to embellish. Aubrey seemed to be slightly catatonic, but she snapped out of it when Cynthia Rose finally fell silent.

"I was wrong," she announced. Becca was about to cart her to the hospital for potential brain damage when the blonde continued.

"The set list was a bit… outdated." A couple of other choice words came to mind, but for Aubrey this was an act of courage akin to Hercules killing the hydra. Becca didn't push it. Instead she listened disbelievingly as Aubrey handed control of the Bellas over to an "alternative" girl with an ear spike. It was a miracle fit for the Bible.

Once the tuner landed in the puke, Becca decided this miracle could continue somewhere else.

Trying to keep the peace, she let Aubrey select the song. There were others she would have picked before "Just the Way You Are" but it wasn't an awful choice. Because she knew music and she knew exactly whose voice fit this song perfectly, Becca asked Chloe to lead. The redhead even met her eyes for all of half a second before nodding her head. Becca pushed all thoughts of Chloe to the side; this was her chance to prove herself and she was not going to screw it up.

She started simple, trusting the rest of the team to match her. Everyone fell into place perfectly and since Chloe was staring resolutely ahead, Becca decided to take the chance and watch her. Becca was all set to jump in with "I Won't Go Home Without You", but she was looking at Chloe and thinking about the silent Chloe in her nightmares and then it was "Just A Dream" she was singing instead. She was undeniably staring at Chloe now, barely focused enough on the music to add in the clap. Only when Chloe finished the last note did her eyes focus on Becca's, and for a moment Becca thought there was something there. But then the team crowded in and it was gone.

_I don't want something to be there anyway, _Becca told herself. _Not anymore._

* * *

Aubrey was no longer a Nazi of tradition, but Becca swore she had gotten even more intense, if that was possible. She took up every spare moment of Becca's time. All of a sudden the freshman was vital to the success of the team. Aubrey wanted the arrangement done, and fast. The senior might be willing to let Becca choose the songs and mix them together, but every note and every lyric still had to be approved. Of course.

Chloe and Stacy put their heads together and came up with some kick-ass choreography, but when they split up to learn the parts, somehow Becca always made her way to Stacie's side of the floor. She could feel Chloe's eyes on the back of her head, but you know what? Screw her.

Becca loved being back with the Bellas, especially now that they were singing songs from this century. But she wasn't sure how much more time she could spend in close proximity with Chloe. Becca refused to go and talk to her. Chloe had betrayed her. That was that. But sometimes, when her pride died down, she found her traitor mind missing the bubbliness and laughter.

* * *

By the time they got to the finals, Becca was convinced the Bellas were as good as they were going to get. Which was pretty damn good. But Aubrey was basically a blonde ball of nerves.

"What if the audience doesn't like it?"

"It's a good mix, Aubrey, the crowd is gonna love it."

"What if we mess up the choreography?"

"We know the steps forwards, backwards, and sideways. We could do this in our sleep."

"What if I… what if I-"

"Bree!" Chloe turned around in her seat. "You are happier than I've seen you in months. Nothing is going to go wrong."

Becca considered nodding a thanks in Chloe's direction, but she decided it wasn't really necessary. Chloe had just been fulfilling her duties as a friend, after all.

* * *

They kicked some serious a cappella ass. Everyone killed their solos and the audience was on their feet before they'd even finished. There wasn't a doubt in Becca's mind that they'd won. Well, maybe a few doubts. Just enough to make her the tiniest bit nervous before the judges' announcement. But then "Barden Bellas" rang through the theater and everyone was screaming and hugging each other and for once Becca didn't particularly mind having her personal space invaded.

Then a small hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the group. She followed instinctively, and then she was in a small hallway, facing Chloe. She stopped and stared, her brain suddenly unable to keep up with the train of events. Chloe's eyes were a little sparkly with victory and she was smiling, but it was nothing close to the bubbliness level that it should have been. They stood and stared at each other for a few moments. Becca decided waiting was her best option. It worked.

"I should be really happy we won." Chloe said. Silence returned. Becca stuck it out.

"I should be. But then there's you." Quiet suddenly wasn't working for Becca anymore.

"Sorry if my existence is ruining your world." The response came out every bit as caustic as she could have hoped.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." But Becca didn't know.

"Then what do you mean, Chloe? What do you mean when you say I'm the reason you're not happy? And what do you mean when you say best friends? Because even though I've _still _never had one, I'm pretty sure they are supposed to stick up for each other. So after semi-finals, you can imagine my surprise when Fat Amy was the only one who backed me up." Oh yeah, the sarcasm was totally working for her.

"What did you expect me to do? Because you randomly breaking into Titanium was not okay."

"I'm sorry if me trying to save the suicidally boring performance we had was such a problem, but I thought I might as well try to get us a spot in finals!"

"Why did you have to sing _Titanium_?"

Becca could have made up a thousand bullshit reasons for why that song meshed the best, or had the best rhythm, but right now she wasn't up for it.

"Because I thought you'd understand."

"Understand what? That I had to choose between supporting my friend of 16 years and you?"

"That's not what it was about!" Becca was trying to understand how this could have gone so epically wrong.

"Then what was it about?!"

"You." Becca considered whether she should shut up now, but the words were coming too quickly.

"You, okay? It's always been about you. I didn't come to the audition because I thought a cappella would be cool. I came because of you. I didn't try so hard to make us better because I wanted Aubrey to win. I wanted you to win. I wanted you happy. I wanted your stupid blue eyes to light up the way they do when you're really excited about something. And I wanted to be the one to make it happen. But I guess it didn't work, because like everything else in my life I've screwed this up."

Chloe gazed at her from across the hall. Becca stared back. She had said too much and she could feel herself shutting down. She turned to leave. But Chloe grabbed her hand and she had to stop. They stayed like that, Becca refusing to turn around, Chloe refusing to let her go.

"Don't leave." She said. Becca's breath caught, and she felt herself crumbling.

"Don't run away from me." She had never heard Chloe like this. She was begging and it was killing Becca.

"Don't ask me to stay." Becca said quietly. "If I stay, trust me, it will all go to hell."

"No." Chloe said. "Not this time. I promise." That made Becca turn around.

"Don't." She was almost yelling now. "Don't promise something like that. That's not a promise you can keep."

"I can try." Chloe was heartbreakingly close to tears. "I can spend every day trying." Becca stared at her.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that's what I want. I want to spend everyday with you, trying. Dreaming. Singing. Whatever. I'll do whatever, as long as it's with you."

Becca didn't remember stepping across the hallway. All she knew was one minute she was standing there, staring at Chloe's watery eyes, and the next she was kissing her.

Chloe's lips tasted like vanilla, and oranges. They were soft against Becca's, and sweet. Slender fingers twined their way into Becca's hair and she brought her hands to Chloe's hips. Becca backed Chloe into the wall and pushed harder against her. Her body felt like it was shaped to press against Becca's. The screaming crowd suddenly seemed very far away. Becca's world was all Chloe.

* * *

**I could end it here, but I think I'll write a sort of epilogue. A couple of scenes I just feel like including.**


	4. Chapter 4: Live and Love

Chloe sprawled across Becca's lab, reading her psych textbook while the younger girl messed with Chloe's phone. Becca flicked through the most played, grinning at Taylor Swift and Beyoncé. All of sudden she sat up. Chloe yelped in surprise as she toppled off the couch. The redhead was all set to give her girlfriend a piece of her mind, but before she could start in, she found herself staring at her top five most played songs.

Chloe glanced at the familiar names, trying to figure out what why Becca had found them reason to push her onto the floor. She looked up into Becca's death glare, raising her eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"Second from the top." Chloe looked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew what she would find.

"It's 'No Diggity'. I know. What's the big deal?"

"It says you bought it 3 years ago."

"Yea. Basically the day it came out. So I love the song. So what? You can't give me shit for this, you sang it at the riff-off." Suddenly her brain clicked and Chloe decided this was a good time to break out her sweetest smile.

"Exactly. I sang it at the riff-off. And don't smile at me like that; it's not going to work. I used this in the riff-off and you let me sing the entire first verse by myself, when I know for a fact you know the words." Chloe tried to look ashamed but Becca just looked too damn cute when she was pouting.

"Aww, don't be mad. First of all I was so shocked that you were singing it that it took me a while to catch up."

"The _entire_ first verse." Becca repeated.

"You sounded so good and I just wanted to listen. You went all gangsta and there was no way I could have sounded half as good." Chloe smiled her best, innocent, bubbly smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." But Becca was totally cracking. "I probably looked like a total idiot."

"You did not look like an idiot." And Chloe meant it. "Actually," she grinned her irresistible, fallen-angel grin, "it was kinda hot."

Becca looked at her suspiciously. "Now you're just lying desperately."

"Uh-uh." Chloe said. "It was really, really hot." She moved forward and sat in Becca's lap. She touched her forehead to Becca's.

"For the record, it's only been on my most played list since the riff-off."

Becca grinned. "Really?"

"Really. Now if you're not mad at me anymore, I'm done with Psych, so maybe we could do something more…productive, than arguing." She shifted so she was straddling Becca's hips.

Becca met her in a kiss.

"You're lucky you're cute. If anyone else had done that they would be so dead right now."

"Thank you for not killing me." She rocked against Becca's hips and Becca put her arms around Chloe's back and brought her closer.

"Shorty, get down" she sang softly and the redhead giggled against her lips.

"Like I said. Totally hot."

* * *

Becca wasn't much for drinking. But after a few minutes of watching Chloe on the dance floor she decided she needed one. Maybe four.

It wasn't long before the redhead fought her way to the bar and grabbed her girlfriend by the hand.

"You're dancing with me." Apparently 'no' was not an option. Becca followed Chloe's swaying hips into the crush. Pretty soon she found out Chloe's idea of dancing was a little… different. But if her girlfriend decided to back her ass straight into Becca's crotch, Becca was definitely not complaining. They moved slowly against each other. Chloe pushed a little harder against her and Becca brought her hands to wrap around Chloe's hips. She had never before truly appreciated how tight Chloe's jeans were. There were about fifty people in the small space around them, but all Becca could see and feel was Chloe. They pressed tighter against each other, and Becca tensed at the new proximity. She decided that was enough dancing.

This time it was Becca's turn to pull Chloe through the crowd. She pushed her against a wall and kissed her. Hard. Chloe grinned into her lips and threaded her fingers into Becca's hair. Becca closed her eyes and just fell into the heat of the kiss. She could feel the pounding of the music and the burn of Chloe's skin and it was like she was losing herself in sensation. Her brain stopped forming rational thought; everything was instinct and emotion.

She broke away from Chloe's lips and dusted kisses down her neck, lingering on the sweet spots she had memorized. Chloe wrapped her hands tighter in brown hair. She trembled under Becca's lips, shivering with passion. As Becca came back up to kiss the corners of her mouth, she whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

"I think I'm ready to go now."

* * *

Before Becca even turned the key into the lock she could hear Taylor Swift's new album blasting from the speakers she had bought Chloe for Christmas. Mixed in with the recording was Chloe's perfect harmony. Becca followed the music to the kitchen. Apparently spatulas make for good microphones.

Chloe was facing the stove and didn't see her girlfriend come in. Becca was fine just standing there, watching her. Chloe did hear Becca laugh though, and she turned with cheeks colored to match her hair.

"What?" she said defensively. "It's a good song."

Becca just shook her head and stepped forward to kiss her girlfriend. "You are adorable."

"I know." Becca surveyed the mess of pots and pans scattered over the counter. It looked like a hurricane had invaded the cupboards.

"I assume you're making something," she said, one eyebrow arched.

Chloe beamed, undeterred by the less than subtle hint of sarcasm. "Triple chocolate mousse cake!"

_Uh-oh. _"And how is that going?"

"Fine!" Chloe was on the defensive again. "The first layer is in the oven now." Becca waited.

"All right, it took two tries." Chloe admitted. Becca couldn't help but laugh; Chloe couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Two tries was better than usual anyway. She eyed the mess and sighed. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. _

"So, I guess the mousse is next?"

"Yep." Chloe said. "Although you are supposed to beat the cream and sugar until soft peaks form and I can't get it to work."

"Well, it always takes longer than the recipe says it will. Also make sure the beaters you are using are clean. If there is any oil on them it'll screw it all up" she advised absently. She was thinking about maybe a Taylor Swift mix for Chloe's birthday and it took her a second to realize that a pair of shocked blue eyes was fixed on her.

"What?" It was Becca's turn to be defensive.

"You can _cook_." Chloe sounded like she had just been told Santa Claus was real after all.

"Not really. Mostly I bake." But Chloe was already advancing on her, spatula in hand.

"How could you not have told me?!"

"I don't know. It never really came up." Becca looked down, but not fast enough to hide the flash of sadness in her eyes. Chloe knew her too well to miss it. She put the spatula down and reached for her girlfriend's hand.

"Tell me." Becca glanced up to meet blue eyes and sighed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No."

"Okay, here's the thing. I haven't baked for years. Not since my mom…" she trailed off. "It was kind of our thing. She always said chocolate was God's greatest gift to the world."

She was still looking at the floor when Chloe threw her arms around her. Becca kissed the top of her head and held her close. Chloe looked up and smiled.

"You probably have work to do. But when you're done there will be a beautiful cake waiting for you!" Becca grinned.

"Not to insult your culinary skills, but the cake will probably be more beautiful if I lend a hand with the tricky stuff." Clearly Chloe was not affronted, her whole face lit up at Becca's offer.

To Chloe's delight and Becca's surprise, less than two hours later they had what could be qualified as a decent triple chocolate mousse cake. Chloe's first layer was moist and rich, if a little sweet due to a measuring cup mix-up. There were dollops of chocolate mousse on pretty much every surface in the kitchen, but they did actually get enough onto the cake for a thick, creamy second layer. Chloe was a little over-enthusiastic in whipping the cream for the topping, but Becca unplugged the beater before any serious damage was done.

Becca faced the formidable clean up ahead of them. She turned to ask Chloe whether she wanted to wash or dry. That was when she was ambushed. Chloe snuck up behind her, armed with leftover mousse. Becca suddenly found her nose to be chocolate covered.

"Oh hell no," she muttered. She grabbed a spoon and dipped it into a bowl of whipped cream. Catapult-style she sent it flying across the room. Perfect shot. It smacked Chloe right on the forehead, spattering all over her face. The redhead squealed in outrage, and much to Becca's horror, snatched up the closest weapon she could find. An egg.

"Don't even think about it." Becca warned, backing slowly to the other side of the counter. Chloe smirked.

"I don't know if you are in any position to make threats."

"This isn't a threat, this is a promise. If you throw that egg, it will get ugly."

"Try me." Chloe let fly. Becca ducked but not fast enough. The egg caught her on the back of the head and she could feel the yolk dripping down the back of her neck.

"All right," she said. "That's it." She grabbed the bowl of whipped cream off the counter and a bag of cake mix out of the cupboard. Ducking behind the table in case Chloe tried to throw another egg, she dumped the mix into the bowl and stirred it up. Pretty soon she had a sizeable mass of mud-like cream. _She is _not _going to like this._

Becca grabbed a handful of the brown mixture. Chloe was cackling in the center of the kitchen, unsuspecting. _Easy target._

Chloe's laughter stopped abruptly when Becca's cakeball made contact. She squealed in shock as brown dripped down her face and caked her hair.

"What _is_ this?"

Becca snickered. "I warned you. Now, do you really want to fight this war?"

Chloe frowned unhappily. "I'm out of eggs." Becca grinned but she stayed crouched behind the table, ever suspicious. "All right then, since I'm such a good girlfriend, we can come to a truce."

Suddenly Chloe was grinning too. "I actually think that would be in your best interest. After all, I think I need to shower and if you stop throwing cakeballs maybe I'll be really, really nice and let you join me. She walked off, hips swaying. Becca stared after her.

"You fight dirty!" she called after her. Chloe's laugh floated back down the hallway.

Becca decided the dishes could wait.

* * *

**This didn't really have a point, just a couple of scenes I wanted to write. Someone pointed out to me that it probably should be spelled "Beca". Sorry, its just this way because I have a friend who spells it with two c's. Also I wanted to clarify that I do not own pitch perfect or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, I appreciate it. If anyone has a story they want written, just let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans (Going Wrong)

Aubrey sighed. "I don't like it."

"I know." Becca said. "But can you live with it?"

Aubrey stared at the little black box Becca was holding.

"I'm not sure Chloe can live without it, so I suppose I'll have to at least get used to the idea."

"So you think she'll say yes."

Aubrey gave her the classic you're-an-idiot glare. She should really patent it.

"As much of a mystery as it might be to me, that girl is totally head over heels in love with you. She'll say yes."

Becca sighed, still worried.

"How are you planning to ask her anyway?"

The brunette looked uncomfortable. "I was going to take her to Positano's, on the coast, and then we'd go for a walk on the beach and then I would just, y'know, ask."

Aubrey looked less than impressed with Becca's eloquence, but she considered for a moment and said, "Simple but romantic." She narrowed her eyes appraisingly.

"There may be hope for you yet."

* * *

Chloe was trying to figure out why Becca was so quiet. Her girlfriend was barely eating her food and she was even more taciturn than usual. Chloe's mind was analyzing every move Becca made, and by the end of the meal she had decided there was only one reason Becca would be acting this way.

Becca paid the bill and stood, planning to ask Chloe to go for a walk. To her horror, she looked up into a pair of teary blue eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Becca stared, totally bewildered, at her now crying girlfriend.

"What?" That was pretty much all her brain was capable of coming up with right then.

"You are! You are breaking up with me!"

"No! What? No. Why would you think that? No." Becca's brain was failing in its effort to keep up with the mystifying chain of events. Chloe was edging closer and closer to full blown hysterics.

"Why would you want to break up with me?" Chloe steamrollered over all of Becca's protests. "I thought we were happy." Becca tried to figure out what the hell to do.

"Look, Chloe we should go outside."

"What? Why? Don't want to break my heart in front of witnesses?" The expressions of the waiters and diners were making Becca highly uncomfortable.

"That's not it. Come on, let's get some fresh air." Chloe grudgingly obeyed. She marched out the door, resolutely looking at everything but her girlfriend.

The cool night air restored a little peace to Becca's befuddled brain. She inhaled and let the breath out slowly. Chloe was still facing away from her, muttering about how happy they could have been and what a jerk Becca was.

It took Becca at least six tries to get the redhead to turn around.

"Chloe would you please just look at me!" The new strain of urgency to her voice finally convinced the angry girl. Chloe spun on her heel, already halfway through another diatribe, when her verbal attack cut off abruptly. The shock of finding her girlfriend, down one knee, proffering a gorgeous diamond ring seemed to limit her capacity for speech.

Later Becca would remember the blindsided expression on Chloe's face and laugh, but right now she was anxious and tired and it was all she could do to get the words out.

"Chloe, this is the opposite of breaking up with you. I love you and I swear I will always love you. I wish I was the kind of person who could give a long, elegant speech about how wonderful you are and how happy you make me, but I'm not. So I'm just going to ask. Chloe will you marry me?"

Chloe stood completely still, and Becca worried she'd gone into shock. She began to stand up.

"Chlo, honey, are you okay?" The next second was a blur of red hair, and Becca found herself lying in the sand, a sobbing Chloe in her arms.

"I- I thought- I thought you were…" she trailed off into tears.

"I know. I know." Becca said soothingly, thinking that this was not how she had imagined it at all. "Chloe I would have to be a total idiot to break up with you."

"I've dated a lot of idiots." Chloe said quietly.

"I know." Becca's flash of anger was carefully controlled. As badly as she might want to go hunt down the morons in question, that would not be a wise decision. She wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead.

"So…" she said, not quite able to ask again.

"So?" Chloe sounded a little puzzled.

"Is that a yes?" Becca tensed a little.

"I _am_ dating an idiot." Chloe giggled. "Of course that's a yes."

"Do you always tackle people as an indication of your approval?"

"I don't know. I've never had anyone propose to me before."

"Well, better tackled than slapped I guess."

Chloe face suddenly turned serious.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, blushing a little.

"That's okay." Becca grinned. "I'm just glad you turned around."

"Yeah," Chloe laughed. She kissed her fiancée. "Me too."

* * *

Chloe and Becca faced the delighted group of Bellas. They had called a reunion of the original group and pretty much everyone was there. Fat Amy whooped loudly at the news and Cynthia Rose wolf-whistled. Aubrey smiled and Becca even believed she might actually be happy for them. Or at least for Chloe.

Everyone crowded around, hugging and demanding to see the ring. Cynthia Rose proclaimed loudly that she had seen this coming since day one. Predictably, Fat Amy's advice was to get in all the sex they could now because once they were married it would all go downhill. Becca and Chloe glanced at each other and Chloe raised an eyebrow suggestively. Becca looked down quickly. Somehow she didn't think sex was gonna be a problem.

"How did you ask her?" Stacie asked as she examined the ring. Becca smirked.

"Well...first things first I had to get her to look at me." Chloe blushed. Pretty soon Becca had the entire group bent over laughing at the story and in retrospect even Chloe had to admit it was pretty funny. Once the chuckles died down they noticed Lily was saying something.

"I killed my fiancée with a pick-ax."

They looked at each other. Aubrey decided this was a good time to ask the obvious question.

"So what's the date?"

Becca and Chloe exchanged a glance. They had actually talked quite a bit about this.

"Well," Becca said slowly. "If it's okay with you guys, we were thinking of doing it on the day we won finals."

Approval was unanimous. Of course they should get married on that day, it was perfect. Now that that was settled, the questions came fast. Becca felt a bit like she was under siege. People wanted to know when the bridesmaids' fittings were and what the dresses would look like and where the wedding was going to be. Becca held up a hand.

"Guys, I just asked her two days ago. Give us a little time. Besides," she said, "obviously I am not going to be in charge of all this. Chloe and Aubrey have a little planning to do."

The blonde's face lit up. "I'm in charge?" _Classic._ Becca thought.

"You _and_ Chloe. Also I do get a say. But," she said, feeling saint-like, "you definitely are better at this than I am. So yes, you are in charge."

"This," said Aubrey confidently "is going to be aca-_awesome!_" She looked across at Chloe who seemed equally excited. "We have a lot of work to do." They broke into a rapid-fire discussion of dresses and flowers and paint colors and cakes. Becca stared at them.

Cynthia clapped her on the back.

"Girl, that was the bravest thing I've seen since my mama beat up a gangster a few years back."

"Thanks."

Fat Amy leaned in. "They can control the wedding. I want to know what your plans are for the _honeymoon. _That's where the real magic is, you know what I'm saying?"

Becca sighed. _Maybe we should have eloped._

* * *

**All right, I know this was a little short, but I didn't want to write a wedding scene because it would have turned out seriously cheesy. So that's the end for this fic, thank you to all readers and an extra thanks to anyone who has reviewed. **


End file.
